Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Part 2
Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Part 2 (codename: TheSims2MovieOwnerToJail, Japanese: 多田！所有者に戻る：ニューレストラン Tada! Shoyū-sha ni modoru: Nyūresutoran, Tada! Owner Back: New Restaurant, Swedish: Jaim och den ljugande restaurangen Del 2) is a cancelled The Sims 2 movie made by Vanalker. It was meant to be the sequel to Jaim and the Lying Restaurant. A project file was saved, though (complete with a script and effects). Plot The Owner managed to escape from prison and has now opened a new restaurant in Route Down. Jaim, aware that this is a hoax, enters it. Once he is about to do an order, he decides to throw water balloons at The Owner (who responds back by doing the same thing). The police is called to the place. police guy decides to freeze The Owner with a Freeze Ray, then goes back to the police car. The Owner, having escaped from his frozen state, goes to the police car and is imprisoned once again. Errors thumb|The two first errors * The first two scenes show sudden changes. ** Jaim is reading a book when he enters the restaurant. When the camera angle changes, the book has suddenly disappeared and Jaim instead just walks to wherever he was supposed to. ** Likewise, Cyd is just sitting on the chair in the first scene. When the camera angle changes, his left arm suddenly changed its position due to the fact that he is talking with Priya. He is also seen looking at the camera. * After throwing water balloons at The Owner, Jaim decides to sit down on a nearby table despite the fact that he wasn't supposed to. Swedish * Even though Vanalker does review the translation before publishing the video, some spelling errors might go unnoticed. (Vanalker first uses Google Translate then corrects the lines as much as he can) ** "Båda" (both) is misspelt as "Bådå". ** The line when police guy freezes The Owner begins with "Poliser" when it should just be "Polisen" as there's only one inside the restaurant. ** "Polisjänstemannen" should have been "Polistjänstemannen". Starring * Jaim Pal Påssaision as himself * Britia Pal Påssaision as herself * Åpaio Pal Påssaision as The Owner * Sanjay Ramaswami as police guy * Priya Ramaswami as herself * Cyd Roseland as himself Pre-production First concept Pre-production started some time after the release of the first part. Since The Owner had been imprisoned by police guy and his assistant Britia, there was originally nothing that hinted at him escaping and starting a new fake restaurant. One day, Jaim went to the police office where police guy and Britia were working. He decided to discuss about The Owner. Some stuff to bear in mind: * The set used for the first set of clips is on ground floor. There is a hall behind the room that Jaim is in. There were two doors that led outdoors. * The set used for the second set of clips is both on ground floor and 1st floor. Since clips that show how Jaim made it to the office in the first place were needed, it was decided that an entire building be built up just for that. * While Jaim, Britia and police guy were indeed in the room where the prison cells are, the corresponding clips were never recorded. ** The Owner's prison cell is known to have contained a TV, a bed and a computer. ** There were a few more prison cells, but nobody was inside them. The first set of clips shows Jaim talking with police guy and Britia: Since clips didn't exist for how Jaim made it to the police office in the first place, a second set of clips were recorded. While it still doesn't show where Jaim drove from, him exiting the car is shown, though. Second concept Production photo First concept File:Snapshot d977dbb6 1e97ce9a.jpg|''PRODUCTION PHOTO'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 3e97ce9d.jpg|''PRODUCTION PHOTO'' File:Snapshot d977dbb6 be97cf08.jpg|''PRODUCTION PHOTO'' Second concept A production photo exists during the scene where Jaim and The Owner are throwing water balloons (the clip is not used) File:Snapshot d977dbb6 dedaee45.jpg|This photo has no webentry description Notes thumb * Jaim has different clothes than in Part 1. This was also carried over to the discussion concept. In the first set, he has the same clothes as in Part 1, but in the second set, he wears the ones seen in Part 2 (actually the clothes he uses while working). * Unlike in Part 1, Britia is never inside the restaurant, while all the others in the cast are (only two were always inside during the recording). YouTube description English thumb The cancelled sequel to Jaim and the Lying Restaurant. Swedish thumb Kan ej översätta Del 1 pga icke-sparad projektfil Filmen Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Part 2 från 2013 översatt till svenska The Making of Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Part 2 thumb Forgot to add the part about the project file TheSims2MovieOwnerToJail. YouTube text English All Raw Clips I think there is a photo of this event, but it has not been uploaded yet. Excuse me? Why did you think like that! Swedish Doesn't have as it was made after the ability to add annotations was removed. The Making of Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Part 2 Does not have any. Script English The owner had just escaped from his prison. Jaim started talking with the owner, and started throwing water balloons at the owner, which caused the police to come to the place. The police officer entered the restaurant and according to a security camera, he froze the owner. The police officer decides to freeze the owner and laughs after doing so before placing it down. The police officer goes out in the rain to talk with his assistant. Suddenly the sound of the sec. cam turns off because of hardware failure. The owner goes out, in the rain! He doesn't know he will be in jail again. Swedish Restaurangägaren har just kommit ur finkan. Jaim började prata med restaurangägaren. Bådå började kasta vattenballonger på varandra, vilket ledde till att polisen kom till platsen. Polisen gick in restaurangen och enligt en säkerhetskamera frös han restaurangägaren. Poliser bestämmer sig för att frysa restaurangägaren och skrattar efter att ha gjort det innan han lägger frysvapnet på golvet. Polisjänstemannen går ut i regnet och pratar med sin assistent. Plötsligt stängs ljudet från säkerhetskameran av på grund av maskinvarufel. Restuarangägaren går ut, i regnet! Han vet inte att han kommer att hamna i finkan igen. The Making of Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Part 2 Jaim and the Lying Restaurant and Jaim's Space Adventure were neved intended to have a sequel, at least from the very beginning. After Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Part 2 entered pre-production, it had two concepts: a discussion about The Owner after being jailed, or the same guy starting another restaurant as a "prank". There are 18 clips of THIS concept. movie160 (shown here) is one of them. There are two sets of clips for this concept. movie175 (shown here) is part of the second one. It was decided that this concept would not be used. Instead, the second one was chosen. A photo of the lot where Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Part 2 was recorded (second concept) The big building to the right is an arena. Around the entrance is a street. The restaurant set's entrance belongs to that part. The area just below the streets is a so called Pet's School school catalogue photography area. The area to the left of the arena seems to be related to Seilop. The builiding to the left of the restaurant has two parts; the one below was used for a lot of stuff, the one above was a "prison" for pets, with the purpose of preventing them from escaping (they are only unlocked in case the "prison cells" have to be... ...moved or the pet has to go to work. The restaurant set was most likely installed on June 29, 2013. Once it was finished, some of the Sims in the household were told to go inside, and the recording could begin. After going to The Owner, they both start throwing water balloons. Nothing is shown while they are doing it. movie179 shows this in action, but it was never intended to be used. A production photo showing both in the act. As with Jaim and the Lying Restaurant, Britia and Sanjay were told to sit in a downloadable police car. Well, that's all that can be said about Jaim and the Lying Restaurant Part 2 for now. But, who knows, maybe there's more to reveal?